Power Rangers: Aura Unit
by FSfanforlife
Summary: 1st chapter is mainly a casting type call and the second chapter will be the explanation of the timeline and where the team fits in, in the PR universe. So send a character and it might be a ranger...the plot comes in chapter two
1. Overview

**As promised here is the plot and where this fits in with the PR Universe and Timeline.**

**This team is set between RPM and Time Force in where the mystery of the Mutants comes from as well as give insight as to why the Zeo team stopped using their powers (my version at least). As well as this story takes place in one of the new cities that are being built after the events of RPM, the cities name is NewHope.**

**As I said before this team is based loosely off of the sentai Hikari Sentai Maskman and as such will be a military type team, with the difference being that they are trained in spiritualism.**

**The main villians for the story are...**

**Lord Alkor: He's the Leader of the Alkerion Empire that come from a planet that is on the other side of the universe but because of an event that happened millions of years before he is able to open portals to billions of other worlds for his armies to destroy. Even though he is the main villian he does not appear in full until near the end of the story but instead lets his second in command take charge in attacking Earth.**

**General Chaos: Not much is known of Chaos aside for the fact that he is not part of the Alkerion race, he came to the planet long ago and proved himself as a warrior and raising quickly to stand aside Lord Alkor. **

**Princess Levia: Lord Alkors daughter and next in line to the throne however she does feel pity for the beings that her father and the Empire choose to attack.**

**Princess Genku: Lord Alkors other daughter, and sister to Levia. She unlike her sister is a more evil woman in that she laughs as she fights beings that are weaker then herself. She is placed with General Chaos to enslave the human race.**

**Grage: He's an impish being that betrayed his race in order to live. Although he has the ability to create an army of minions just by snapping his fingers he joins with General Chaos in order to help the Alkerions to enslave the human race in hopes of taking Earth of himself.**

**Deadites: The lackies of the story. They are ghoul looking beings with gray faces, Similar to Putties in the MMPR series but with the difference of that their move around as bugs and can fly.**

**Metamites: Are the names of the monsters that are created by Grage to destroy any human that stood in their way of ruling.**

**Enough of the bad guys...now for the Rangers aides.**

**Sgt Major Wilson: He is the head of the Marine Corps NewHope, he is the Zordon for the story and brings in the Rangers after viewing their fight against the first wave of Deadites that attack the city. As he is the head of the Marine Corps for NewHope he displays it as such of always wanting the Rangers to train.**

**Alpha 12: He is the newest version of the Alpha unit, however unlike previse Alpha's his look is that a smaller robot that moves around thanks to skates.**

**Phantom: Is a computer program that help the Rangers by giving them info on former Rangers and training excerices. Although just a computer program it is able to display a large range of emotions, and rarely will give the Rangers advice to problems.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this page and remember the 31st is the end date for the character bio's aswell as the unveinling of the Rangers. Well I talk to you guys on the 31st**


	2. Character Reveal

**Hello Creatures of ...and today is the day I reveal the characters to my Aura Unit story, but I'm not naming the Alpha/Sliver Ranger until the 10th chapter in a story arc. So without further ado...**

**Red Ranger: Aura Unit Leader/ Aura 1...**

**Cain Matthewson from Michelle the Editor**

Hair Color: Dark brown, somewhat scruffy and straight

Height: 6' even, with a mildly muscular build and tanned skin

Normal Wear: Long pants, cowboy boots, various old t-shirts and a leather flight jacket with a tiger on the back. Carries a large knife tucked into one boot.

Attitude: Casual and sarcastic, but cool-headed and quick-thinking. Tends to break rules and cross lines whether in a fight or just trying to socialize, since he has no idea how to act around women, and thus usually keeps to himself. Has a bad habit of starting fights.

A bit of the character's history: Cain grew up on a ranch in Nevada, raised by his parents and two dozen farmhands. He developed a wanderlust at 16, ran away from home and hitchhiked across the country with nothing but a knife and $20 in his pocket. Now, two years later, he's on the run from some mobsters he crossed; he was working as a bodyguard for one, but helped an informant and his family escape.

Social Class: Very low. Generally hangs out with petty crooks and others of unsavory reputation, but is comfortable around everyone but the very rich and stuffy.

**Black Ranger: Second in Commander/ Aura 2**

**Marina Soren from kanna-chan94**

Hair Color: light brown

Height: 5'10 with a slim/slender build

Normal Wear: At home, she wears these really fancy dresses that she HATES, but outside of the house, she wears short jean shorts with a rock band T-shirt or a jean skirt with black leggings and a rock band t-shirt

Attitude: Marina is stubborn and hates being a part of the upper class. She doesn't get along with her mom (her dad left her mom when marina was 4 for unknown reasons) who insists that marina act more ladylike. Around her friends, marina is pretty easygoing and friendly. She has no problem with people of any class unless they harm someone she's close to

A bit of their characters history: Marina and her mother have lived in a mansion on the nicer side of town for Marina's whole life. Ever since Marina was four, her mother has forced her to be "prim, proper, and ladylike," and she HATED it. One of the maids at the mansion, Emma, wants to support Marina's wishes, but is extremely afraid of Marina's mother. Instead, whenever Emma got sent out on errands, she took marina with her and got marina clothes that she could be more comfortable in. Marina doesn't want to be part of the upper class, but she is unsure of what she'd do and where she'd go after she left her house.

and their social class: upper class

**Pink Ranger: Aura 3**

**Alicia Rossi from Zania330**

Hair Color: Dark Brown, Wavy

Height: 5'7

Normal Wear: Tank tops, cardigans, dresses and skirts, flats, in cold weather she would wear skinny jeans or leggings

Attitude: Slightly snobby, but when you get to know her, Alicia is a very nice kind of girl

A bit of their characters history: Alicia is one of the higher class people, and being higher class means that she grew up to become a bit of a snobby rich girl. Despite this, Alicia is still a kind and caring type of girl. She loves her friends and family and would do anything to help or protect them.

Social Class: Upper/High

**Yello Ranger: Aura 4**

**Riley Kramer from XxUndercoverflowerpolicexX**

Hair Color: Her hair is ash blonde and cropped and layered in a bob and sidebangs

Height: 5'4

Normal Wear: A light blue tank top, skinny jeans, sneakers, black bikers jacket

Attitude: Riley is clever, cheeky, witty, independant, and has the type of smile that when you see her smile you smile back. She is pretty chill though and in arguments she gets all calm and reasonable because she had to train herself not to get angry when her siblings did/broke something, but she can make you feel ashamed by how forgiving she is (though believe her friends, she knows how to hold a grudge when she wants to). She is very firm in her beliefs but they can change when new details are added. She is bold and a peoples person, with nerves of steel and always ready to try new and is the type to get right to the point. She is a sweetheart though and is well mannered; saying please, thank you, and usually the one to say watch your language on the more extreme of dirty words. She has a habit of crossing the street when cars are slowing down saying "they'll stop if they don't want a sue." She is observant and notices details most would over look. She is fluent in 6 languages; English being her native, Spanish, Italian, French, Japanese, and Arabic

A bit of their characters history: She's a kick boxer and the eldest daughter in a Air Force/military family. She has moved to Japan, Florida, Rhode Island, Spain, Italy, Oklahoma, Belgium, California, Hawaii, and Egypt. She has lived where she has for 4 months and has 2 brothers and 1 sister; Harry, Callum, and Gemma. Her Dad is going to move them to Saudi Arabia soon but once she made the team she finds away to stay with one of her team mates houses. Since she was little she has been hanging out with marines, army soldiers, fly boys, and sailors and has taken up the passion of kick boxing.

and their social class: she's middle class and hangs out with some jocks and guitar people.

**Blue Ranger: Aura 5**

**Shawn Livingston from cachow2**

Hair Color: Black

Height: 5'8

Normal Wear: Blue jeans with a blue hoodie, and white shirt under. Black shoes.

Attitude: Sarcastic, rude and funny, but caring for his teammates.

A bit of the characters history: he was raised in a large family, but does all the work in the home and is never listened to about anything. He started to feel neglected and became a sarcastic jokester to cover up his feelings.

Social Class: Middle.

**Well Congrats to those that made it as well as the person I picked from the Alpha/Sliver Ranger that as I stated before will be showing up around chapter 10 in a three part story-arc. **

**And also I will be putting chapters (including multi-parters) out once a week starting with with chapter 1 which will be out on September 9, and a new chapter will be put out every Sunday following the 1st chapter (that is a two parter but will be posted the same day).**

**Well I hope you all will enjoy this story. The new saga begins September 9th, 2012 with**

**Power Rangers: Aura Unit**

**Chapter 1:**

**Operation AU Begins**

**ENJOY ^_^**


	3. Ep 1: Operation AU Begins Part 1

**Power Rangers Aura Unit:**

**Episode 1: Operation AU Begins Pt. 1**

**A chair that sits alone within a darkened room is shown, the only light that dimly lights the room comes from a fireplace infront of the chair. A voice is heard from all around as the fire begins to fade.**

**"20 years have passed since the world was saved by the Power Rangers and the world is at a peace. A group of past Rangers was brought forth since then to come together to fend off any evil that threatens the world, with time this group will go and form what is to be the Time Force. However this story takes place long before Time Force, this story is of a prophecy that is to come to pass"**

**The fire goes out with a gust of wind blowing through the hollowed room, leaving only embers.**

**"Yes this story takes place in a place named NewHope, it is a place where six normal humans saved the world and gave way to future generations to live in peace with one another and the monsters that once plagued them. This is the story of the Aura Unit"**

**The scene fades on the final ember burning out.**

* * *

**_Location: Unknown Cave_**

Within a dark cave a few men in military uniforms are shown walking around with flashlights as they follow another man that looks to be about thirty years old.

"This way gentlemen, Dr. Kemp said he was heading down this way before the cave in" the man says in a haste.

The three men continue to walk quickly until they reach what appears to be the site of the cave in.

"We got to move these" the man says grabbing at a rock and attempting to move it to no avail.

The two uniformed men step up and with ease move away the dabris, within minutes they had cleared the path and continue on. They come to a large opening and look around not finding another way out of the large cave.

"But I could have sworn that he would be here...he couldn't have gotten out any other way" the man explains looking around in a panic.

The walls around them begin to glow green and someone laughing is heard.

"What the" one of the uniformed men ask looking around and pulling out a pistol.

"You should be honored...you three will be the first to witness my rise and the human races fall" a voice says, before the three can react the opening goes dark and not a sound is heard. The voice returns a moment later as does the lights, a cloaked figure is sitting on a throne an is surrounded but what could only be described as monsters. "General Chaos" the cloaked figure says as a large black crystal looking monster steps forward and bows, "I am leaving this world to gather my army and take over other worlds, I am leaving you to enslave this race of creatures".

"Yes master" General Chaos nods.

The cloaked figure smiles briefly before disappearing leaving behind General Chaos, an impish grey creature with big blue eyes, and a female with black hair grey armor and black wings.

"You heard the master" General Chaos stands and turns to the other two. "Let us take over this pathetic race and destroy anyone that gets in our way" He says gripping his fist in front of him as the other two nod.

"Yes General" the impish creature says and with a snap of his stubby fingers the room fills with thin ghoul looking creatures.

"Go my Deadites...and enslave the humans" General Chaos yells as the creatures start crawling everywhere before being teleported away by the female. "Now, Grage" he looks at the impish creature, you set up the base. and Princess Genku" he turns to the female who smiles evilly.

"Yes General" she ask.

"I want you to begin to make Metamites in case the humans decide to fight against us" and with that he begins to laugh and soon Grage and Princess Genku join in.

* * *

_**Location: Marine Corps Base Alpha outside NewHope City**_

"Sir, Seismic activity is coming from the desert" A tall thin woman with long black hair says to an older gray hair man in a military suit.

He sighs and turns looking at her over the rim of his glasses, "And we are a Marine base so what does that have to do with us" he ask.

"Sir, the wave came from the cave where it is believed that the..." she pauses and thinks about how to continue. "The wave is coming from the area where it is believed that the Zeo crystals where last known to be".

He freezes then sighs again, "Activate Operation AU" he turns and looks at a screen where in the top right hand corner of the screen says NewHope District 14.

On the screen it shows a group of humans and aliens alike laughing and talking to a backdrop of a restaurnt.

"Sgt Maj. Wilson my data base is ready to begin scanning the NewHope population for subjects for Operation AU" A voice says from all around the room.

"Begin the search Phantom" he nods as a bing sounds. The Sgt Maj looks back to the screen that is soon joined by four more coming out of the wall. "When will be the day that we don't need the help of Rangers" he shakes his head but keeps his eyes on the District 14 screen as three people are now standing and appear to be arguing.

* * *

**_Location: NewHope City, Uptown_**

A girl is standing arguing with another girl and guy, the girl has wavy dark brown hair and is wearing a pink dress with a bow tied in the back. The girl who is slightly taller then her has straight light brown hair and wearing a jean skirt with black leggings and a shirt of the newest band ShadowLands, is being unsuccessfully being pulled away by a shorter boy with black hair who is wearing a blue jeans and a blue hoodie.

"Marina come on she's not worth it" the boy says to the girl how is trying to push away from him.

"Yeah freak listen to your boyfriend and go...and here I thought this was the better side of town...not for the riftraffs" she smiles smuggly.

"Shawn...LET ME GO I'M GOING TO MAKE HER SHALLOW A BOMB" She yells as a few of the servers come out and take Marina out of the restaurnt leaving Shawn for a moment.

"You know...if you weren't shallow and made from of 'riftraffs' you would've noticed to indian guy taking your purse" Shawn smirks pointing to a very tall guy with scruffy dark brown hair who's wearing old looking jeans and a leather jacket with a tiger on the back is walking away quickly.

"HEY" She yells then turns to Shawn. "You...you...you..." she grits her teeth out of words looking at the smirking Shawn.

"Riftraffs will help out anybody" he says looking out the window to Marina and nods pointing at the guy with the leather jacket. "Come on because I'm not coming back here" He says running out the door leaving the girl confused before running out herself.

"HEY" Marina yells and the guy looks back to see the three running up to him and he shakes his head running down an allyway. As the three come to the ally they look down to see lines of dumpsters. "I'll beat you later you little pris" Marina says to the girl as she walks down the ally looking around.

Shawn crosses his arms and smirks "What's your name" he ask after a moment.

She looks at him and sneers "well I guess it would be an honor for someone like you to know the name of someone such as myself...it's Alicia" she says in a slight sing song voice.

"Alright...well it should be an honor for you to have someone you just insulted so much back their to still be willing to help you in a time of need" he says and then sees Marina wave at him and he walks into the ally grabbing a pipe that's leaning on a dumpster.

Alicia follows right behind him cringing at the smell coming off the dumpsters. Soon they join Marina and kneel behind a dumpster and look to find the guy digging in the purse. "Eww...I have to buy a new purse" Alicia shivers.

"Shh" Marina says pulling out a taser, when the guy turns his back she slowly sneaks out walking slowly to him.

"Stay here, princess" Shawn chuckles softly rubbing her head as he stands.

"Hands off" Alicia says loudly making the guy turn around, in a blur Marina goes to tase the guy but he blocks making the purse and money fall in the water at his feet. "Hey...I loved that purse" Alicia growls standing and runs at the guy punching at him but he just looks at her in confusion.

"If I apologize will you stop doing that...your fist barely tickle let alone hurt" the guy says looking at the other two who are trying not to laugh.

"My daddy will find you and he will make you pay...that purse was a thousand dollars you...jerk" Alicia says and stops punching to breath. "You're really strong of a riftraff" she huffs.

The guy looks between Marina and Shawn "Riftraff" he questions to which they shrug.

"We just offered to help her because we're good people" Shawn says with a nod.

As the guy nods a loud crash is heard from the street followed by screams. "Well...wanna go see the shoot out" Shawn ask with a smile looking between the other three.

"You know me so well, Shawn" Marina laughs, "Come on big guy I'll buy you a coffee and we'll ge a front row seat" she winks making the guy raise an eyebrow.

"Name's Cain" he nods and picks up Alicia's purse, "and this is yours" he holds out the purse to her and she takes it but glares at him.

"I'm Shawn this in my friend Marina and this is a rich snob...oh I mean Alicia" Shawn says with a grin as he and Marina make their way out of the ally to see what people are running from.

"Nice to meet you" Cain says jogging after them.

"WAIT DON'T LEAVE ME" Alicia cries out running after them.

As the four come to the end of the ally they are met by an explosion, gun fire, and what appear to be grey suited people that are crawling around and fighting people.

"Either we were in the ally until Halloween or they're shooting a movie" Shawn says playfully nudging Marina's arm.

As the group laugh at the lame joke a group of the ghouls run up and surround the group. "Okay so either we're in a movie or this is real" Marina says looking around.

The first of the ghouls attack going to slash at Marina but is stopped but Cain now holding a large knife and looks at the ghoul before kicking it back. the rest of them follow attacking Cain, Shawn and Marina however are able to fight a few each. Alicia watches before one of the ghouls jumps in front of her, he screams and punches it in the face making it drop.

An alarm sounds as more of the ghouls begin to appear. Cain finish with the ghouls that were attacking him only to have twice as much appear. Marina gets knocked into a wall with a ghoul coming face to face with here holding her arms out, Shawn filps the ghoul and looks around as dozens now surround them.

"I think we're screwed" Shawn says as the four are backed into the wall with several dozen of the ghouls still coming at them.

As one gets to a few get to close Marina tases one and Alicia pepper sprays another.

"I want my parents" Alicia cries a little as Marina sheads a tear.

Just as ghouls go to grab at the four a small explosion makes most of the group of ghouls fly back, and through the smoke a lone figure is seen fighting the ghouls with little effort. As the alarm gets louder the smoke clears to show the figure is in a yellow and white suit with a yellow helmet.

"Cain Matthewson, Marina Soren, Alicia Rossi, and Shawn Livingston...You've been drafted" the figure says in a female voice, taking out a radio the figure hits a few buttons. "Sgt Maj...air lift District 14" the figure says. within a few moments a helicopter flies over the ally dropping a rope ladder. "Go now..." the figure says looking around as more of the ghouls begin to appear, the figure takes out a weird looking gun and start shooting what appear to be lasers at them.

"Now hold on...I'm not going anywhere with these...people" Alicia says looking at the other three.

"It'll be fun" Shawn says lifting her on his shoulders and begin climbing the ladder, Alicia freezes and grips his hoodie.

"It's gotta be better then here" Marina yells to Cain and the two share a nod as she begins climbing the ladder followed shortly after by Cain. The yellow figure climbs the ladder halfway and waves to go as she shoots down at the ghouls below.

"Where are we going" Shawn who has Alicia gripping his arm for dear life yells to the military uniformed man sitting across from him.

"HQ at Marine Corps" The guy yells back.

After what seems like an hour the Helicopter finally lands atop a large building in the middle of the desert. The four step out to face the yellow figure who removes to helmet to reveal a girl with ash blond hair that is cropped and layered in a bob with side bangs. "Welcome to NewHope Marine Corps Base Alpha, I'm Aura 4 or better known as Yellow Ranger...I'm Riley Kramer" The girl stats then salutes the four before turning to walk to an elevator"

"Waitwaitwait...Ranger...like a Power Ranger" Marina ask looking between the four then back to Riley who turns and nods.

"See I told you this would be better then the city" Shawn smiles and follows Riley as does Alicia who is still gripping his hoodie.

"I hate rich people" Cain says looking at Alicia then shakes his head as he follows leaving Marina as the last to follow who is in deep thought.

Inside the building Riley leads the four into command to find the older man from before and a small robot with a saucer shaped head. "Welcome Mr. Matthewson, Mr. Livingston, Ms. Rossi, and Ms. Soren" he says nodding at each of them with a smile.

"Okay who are you and why are we hear...because I'm not taking the whole Power Ranger good vs evil crap up front" Marina says crossing her arms and glaring at the man.

He nods and presses a button making the large screen to their right turn on showing the ghouls fighting them earlier. "I am Sgt. Maj. Jeremiah Wilson...or just Sgt. Maj. to you five" he walks around the table and crosses his arms. "And roughly four hours ago one of our top scientist, Doctor Allen Harolds, went missing around the time seimic waves began outside of the city" he pauses for any questions.

"And we're here why" Cain ask.

"I'm glad you asked...well our intell has told us that the creatures that are attacking the city are called Deadites...they are bug like ghouls that..." he tries to continue but Shawn cuts him off.

"Yeah well no shit they're bugs" he chuckles

"Language" Riley says not even looking at him before nodding to the Sgt. Maj.

"Thank you Ms. Kramer" he looks at each face before continuing. "The Deadites are from the Alkerion Planet on the other side of the universe and it is our belief that the Zeo Crystals that once helped saved the world have doomed us by bringing this race of beings here"

"And what does all this have to do with us" Marina ask holding her arms looking around feeling nervous.

"Our computer program Phantom ran the entire cities DNA and you four are the best candidates for Operation AU...because of your ancestors" he nods looking between each of the group before continuing, "Mr. Livingston you were choosen because you are directly related to Adam Parks and Trini Kwan. Ms. Soren you are directly related to Rocky DeSantos and Katherine Hillard. Ms. Kramer you are directly related to Carter Grayson and Kendrix Morgan. Ms. Kramer is related directly to Taylor Earheart and Eric Myers. And you Mr. Matthewson...your the most puzzling for the fact that you are related directly to four former Rangers...Shane Clarke, Kira Ford, Tori Hanson, and Tommy Oliver" After he is done he looks at the four stunned excluding Riley who knew of her families history.

"So we're going to be Power Rangers because of that" Alicia says in shock.

"Yes" Sgt. Maj. nods

"But we don't have any powers like they did" Marina thinks aloud.

"Yes but Operation AU is tech that our scientist have been working on of years in case a sitchuation as this came up. Ms. Kramer has already claimed the yellow ranger spot" just I he says this stands begin to come out of the floor in front of each of the others. "You other four will be given the powers beyond believe to fight this evil, And because of your DNA you each are given your colors to adapt to you" He watches as each of the four take their morph of the stand and put it on their wrist slowly. "In order to morph you need the cards to activate the morphers" he says pointing to each card.

"And it helps that you say AU, your number, Activate" Riley adds with a smile.

"Cain...you are the Red Ranger, the leader of this team and Aura 1. Marina you are second in command the Black Ranger and Aura 2. Alicia you are the Pink Ranger and Aura 3. Shawn you are the Blue Ranger and Aura 5. Together you make the Aura Unit" Sgt. Maj. says with a slight nod as the newly dubbed Power Rangers look at one another then to him.

"And what makes you think we're work together" Cain ask as an alarm sounds.

"Because you are Earth's only hope...and plus...you really don't have another choice now" He grins as an explosion is heard.

They nod in fear but Cain holds up his card as do the others and in unison they say "Aura Unit...Activate" and with that they bring the cards down sliding them through the morphers.

"Aura 1...Red" Cain says.

"Aura 2...Black" Marina says.

"A-Aura 3...Pink" Alicia says nervously.

"Aura 4...Yellow" Riley states with a smile.

"Aura 5...Blue" Shawn says with a grin.

As the room fills with a bright light Sgt. Maj. Wilson smiles, as the light dims the five stand each in a colored suit. "Welcome to the war...AU...Moveout" He orders and they nod running out the door to begin the turning in their lifes.

* * *

**Well you guys and girls...I thought to post this a week early to atleast give you a peek...next week will see the Rangers actually fighting in the suits, and defeating their first Metamite. I hope you guys enjoyed Part 1 and until next time...ENJOY ^_^**


	4. Operation AU Begins Part 2

**And here is part 2...sooooo sorry for the late updated but it seems my life likes curveballs because not only did our internet go out but my job thought...let's fire him so I'm am on a job hunt as we speak. But don't worry I vow that I will (unlike my other stories) finish this in full with no short cuts. And if you guys like this be sure to stay tuned to my page for a new piece I'm reediting, it's an original piece and more details soon. But please enjoy the late entry of...Power Rangers Aura Unit.**

**Location: NewHope Marine Corps Base Alpha**

Explosions and gunfire are heard from all around as Marines fire at the invading Deadites being lead by a large green snake with two heads and horns on either side of the heads. "Yesssssss...Fear Me...For I am the Mightiesssssssssst of Metamitesssssssss...Quadrossssssss". The snake creature yells and jumps at a Marine only to be hit by a laser sending him flying back. "What" it mutters getting up to come to face five colorfully suited people.

"You are in the acts of terrorism and therefore are found guilty" Riley states stepping forward holding out her gun.

"And who are you...humansssssssss" Quadros gets up starring them down.

"We're the Elite Power Rangers buddy so go back down into whatever hole you came out of and play Shoots and Ladders" Shawn yells standing victoriously.

"Livingston no time for jokes" Riley says looking at him for a brief moment.

As she's turned Quadros takes the moment and spits a purple liquid at the five making them fly back as sparks fly from their suits. "You Elite warriorssssssss of earth are nothing to me...I will..." He pauses standing still. "DEADITESSSSSSSSSS RETREAT" he yells after a few moments and as quick as they appeared they vanish.

The five get up slowly before several Marines run over to help them. "Livingston" Riley coughs out "you are ordered never to speak in a fight.

"Me...I was just telling that snake freak that he shouldn't mess with us" Shawn defends himself.

"Yes but because of you're sorry excuse for a joke you let him get away and..." she's stopped as the five are demorphed, making Riley and Shawn look around to find Marina laying knocked out.

"Mari" Shawn runs over shoving a doctor out of the way, "Marina wake up" he says looking on the verge of tears.

"Aura 5 stand at attention now...that's an order" Sgt. Maj. Wilson states as Riley, the only one of the five to do so, stands and salutes him.

"No...look my friend's hurt this was funny for a bit but because of you she maybe in a coma or something" Shawn yells in the Sgt. Maj. face.

"Are you done, son" he ask looking calm, "because if you need to take you angry out on anyone do it to yourself. Because Ms. Kramer with the help of you all would have been able to beat that creature if not for the fact that she had to turn her head to order you to be silent. And Ms. Kramer" he turns to Riley and nods as she lowers her arm, "In all combat training what was the one thing that you were taught never to do?"

"Never look away from an unnone enemy, Sir" she states

"Good...you all are given the night off but at 0500 sharp you are to be back here to begin combat training...that goes for all five of you" He says and looks to Riley with a slight frown before walking away.

"HEY...WHAT ABOUT MARINA" Shawn yells going to run after them but someone grabs his pants leg, he looks down to find an annoyed looking Marina looking at him.

"Shawn...SHUT UP" she jumps up and puts him in a choke hold.

"Hey...come on this isn't fair you know I can't hit a girl" he laughs making her smile a bit, however they stop when they notice Alicia, Cain, and Riley staring at them.

"Freaks...look this was fun and all but I'm going to go home I have a party to get ready for" Alicia frowns turning to call someone.

"Need a ride" Riley ask looking at her then the others, but when she glances at Shawn she frowns.

"I'll walk" Cain says glancing at Alicia for a moment.

"I'm not taking no for an answer...look none of you know the way but to town and you all are going to need to get back here in the morning so I'm your driver" Riley commands taking out her keys and walking ahead to the lot filled with jeeps.

"Bossy much" Alicia rolls her eyes but follows.

"Hey wait up I call shot gun" Shawn yells running to catch up.

"So...Cain was it...I'm Marina" she introduces herself making Cain glance at her.

"Nice to meet you...I'm not to big into talking to anyone so if I ignore you then don't get moody" he states looking ahead.

"Right...and I'm like that too...still want that coffee" she ask looking at him as they walk but he says nothing. "Alright then" she sighs looking to a red jeep as Riley and Alicia sit in the front as Shawn is sulking in the back seat.

**Location: NewHope City, District 14, Cafe Lette.**

"Alright you four be here at five am and no later, got it" Riley says from the front seat as they begin to exit the jeep.

"FIVE AM?! ARE YOU INSANE" Shawn and Alicia yell in unison.

"Yes five am...now be here then or I'll hunt you down...and with you Livingston...it'll be a track and kill mission if I have to find you" she says with a glare at him.

He glups and nods getting out.

"Well I'll be getting home from my party so you can forget training and to insure that...seven hundred dollars" she smiles handing Riley a check.

"Thanks...I needed gas but...looks like I'm going to hunt you down pris" she laughs a little driving off.

"Well I think I'm going to leave you two to watch one anothers backs and head home" Marina mutters looking between the terrified two before turning to walk away.

"Still want that coffee" Cain calls out making Marina blush a little before turning.

"Sure" she nods with a half smile and waving Cain over who follows her inside Cafe Lette.

**Location: Unknown Cave**

"Quadros you have served your propuse and I thank you, you have exposed that the humans aren't just weaklings" General Chaos walks around the twin headed snake. "And now you are no longer of use" he mutters before taking out a sword and slashing at the Metamite who whimpers before falling to the floor turning to dust as it does. "PRINCESS!"

"Yes, General" she bows stepping forward.

"Find..." He smiles as the cave goes dark "The Zeo Crystals".

_**Next Time on Aura Unit...**_

_**"You've got to be kidding me" Riley says weakly as Shawn lifts her up**_

_**"Sgt. Maj. another Seismic Wave" Phantom says calmly as HQ shakes violently.**_

_**"Look I don't like none of you...AND I HATE THIS" she throws down her morpher and turns walking away.**_

_**"General...The Zeo Crystals have worked" she states as General Chaos looks at the blue ball before him. "Princess...you forth and bring back five Rangers...and don't return until you have them under our control" he points to the blue ball and with a nod she walks into it disappearing.**_

**And hello again...to soon I know but given I only have 20 minutes to write it's what I got...and I'm not giving up this story in no means but if I'm ever late on an update again I'm sorry ahead of time...but until next time...ENJOY ^_^**


End file.
